American Invasion
by Kida5
Summary: Due to Voldemorts actions the American school WIC is closing and sending thier students to Hogwarts. How on earth will the students survive those "Bloody Americans" PG-13 for later content.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter or any of her characters. Therefore, DO NOT SUE ME!!!! I am a poor student and all you'll get is my POS '88 Toyota. If Mrs. Rowling would like to give me Harry Potter and/or the rest of her self-created characters she is more than welcome to do so. Until there is a point in time when Mrs. Rowling officially hands over the rights to her characters I will simply borrow them and send them on a trip through the school year with characters of my own making. Mrs. Rowling I will attempt to return your characters in good working condition.  
  
And now on with the fun! 


	2. The Announcement

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 The Announcement  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow! How cool is this?!"  
  
"I didn't know there were any in America."  
  
"Of course there are you numbskull! Did you think that Europe was the only place that had wizard schools?"  
  
"Well. kinda." Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"There are about a hundred around the world. WIC is the newest one founded only 5 years ago."  
  
"And how do you know all of this?" Harry questioned curiously.  
  
"Harry, this is Hermione we're talking about, she probably read about it in Wizarding Schools- Now and Then."  
  
"Actually it was Wizarding Schools in the 20th Century."  
  
"Oh. excuuuse me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Down a few flights of stairs Draco Malfoy was ranting to his fellow housemates. "Absolutely wonderful! We get to play the welcoming 'keepers'."  
  
"I bet they're really poor and dense, I mean look at where they're coming from." A fellow Slytherin stated.  
  
"And as if it isn't bad enough that they're invading our school, we have to act nice to them too! Bloody Americans!" Draco snarled as he stormed in to the Slytherin common room just ahead of his followers.  
  
All of the students were discussing a shocking announcement the professor Dumbledore had made right after dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earlier  
  
"Welcome back students! Welcome back! It is wonderful to see you all again. As some of you may have noticed there have been some changes made to the school," Dumbledore said gesturing to the fifth table in the great hall which had been added at some point over the summer vacation. "Due to Voldemort's recent actions many of the younger schools around the world are closing and shipping their students to older more protected institutes. This year the students from the Mirkwood house at the Wizarding Institute in Chicago (WIC) will be staying with us. They will be arriving tomorrow at noon so lunch will be a bit later than normal. All students should be waiting on the lawn for their arrival and I expect all of you to be pleasant and welcoming to them. Classes will start on Monday. Now off to bed with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to the present  
  
"What do you think they'll be like?" Harry asked his friends.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Ok, I know Mirkwood is from LOTR but I like the sound of it for a house name, so I decided to use my writers license and borrow the name from Tolkien (I do not own LOTR either!). Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Kida 


	3. New Students

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 New Students  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When professor Dumbledore walked out of the school the next day all of the students were lined up to receive the students from the Wizarding Institute of Chicago, though the Slytherin's looked rather displeased about having to welcome Americans.  
  
At 12:00 the Hogwarts students started to look for the new comers.  
  
At 12:05 they started talking amongst themselves.  
  
At 12:10 professor McGonangall started to worry  
  
At 12:11 a woman walked out of thin air. About a hundred and fifty students followed her. The WIC students wore khaki pants (some of the girls wore khaki pants, some wore khaki skirts) and white button up shirts, with long silver velvet hooded cloaks. One of the girls turned around and the Hogwarts students saw a huge orange and blue dragon emblazoned on the back of the cloak. Each student had a small brown leather backpack and between every two students a trunk with an animal cage or two on top was carried.  
  
The WIC students stopped about 30 ft from the Hogwarts students, and then they did something that, to the Hogwarts students, was very odd. They set down their trunks and bags and fell into straight lines with their hands behind their back and their heads up. They didn't talk. They didn't move. The just stopped and stood there.  
  
The woman walked straight up to professor Dumbledore and started explaining their tardiness.  
  
"Nonsense Professor Fox!" Dumbledore smiled " We are just happy that you and your students arrived without trouble. Now which student is the one you said is in charge?"  
  
"Ah yes." Professor Fox turned and addressed her students, "Ms. Caplan. Please come here." One of the older girls fell out and walked up to the professors. "Professor Dumbledore this is the Mirkwood house captain, Ms. Callista Caplan. She knows the house rules and how to set everything up. She is in charge of the students, rather like your prefects. I'm terribly sorry but I have to run, two other houses to transport you know."  
  
"Yes yes. Thank you, it can all be handled from here" Dumbledore said waving her off. Before he could talk to Callista though, she turned to her housemates and issued a command at which the rest of the students bowed to their professor as she left. The students then returned to their attention position.  
  
"Sorry headmaster." Callista said turning back around to face Dumbledore. "You were saying?"  
  
"Welcome to the Hogwarts. I have discussed it with the other professors and have decided to allow you to set up your dorms and common room as you please. Madame Hooch" Dumbledore pointed out said teacher, "Will be your acting head of house. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"No that sounds just fine headmaster." Callista smiled.  
  
"Please call me professor Dumbledore. Now lets eat shall we?"  
  
Callista issued an order and her fellow housemates fell out of their lines, picked up their stuff, and marched up to the school behind her.  
  
"Wow" professor McGonangall said to Madame Hooch "They're impressive. I wonder if we can get the WIC students to teach our students how to do that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sorry the last two chapters were short, but that just seemed like a good place to stop. Oh and the WIC students won't always be so militaristic. That will be explained later though. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Kida 


End file.
